


There's No One Like You in the Universe

by elliearmstrongg



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baby, Children, Domestic, M/M, hopefully this is cuter than the other fic i wrote, this is really cute actually dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8985313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliearmstrongg/pseuds/elliearmstrongg
Summary: Dan and Phil Howell-Lester spend their first night with their adopted baby girl, Teagan Marie. Fluff ensues.





	

“Hey guys!” Phil said to the camera, his voice hushed. “So a lot of you guys saw Dan’s tweet about our new addition to the family, and we thought that you may want to meet her on camera. Dan’s holding her now, actually, so I’m gonna put the camera on both of us, hold on,” Phil said as he positioned the camera toward both of us and our new daughter.   
“Hey everybody,” I said, holding our new baby girl. “This is Teagan,” I said, leaning my arms toward the camera so the viewers could see more than a lump of blankets.   
“Her full name is Teagan Marie Howell-Lester,” Phil continued. “She’s three weeks old, and we first got to take her home today. Isn’t she beautiful?”   
I smiled. “She just woke up about ten minutes ago, and she’s so happy.” At this moment, Teagan smiled and giggled. “See?” I looked down at her. I couldn’t believe it. I was finally a dad, and it wasn’t just well-meaning but slightly creepy fangirls calling me one on twitter. It finally felt right.   
“She’s about three weeks old, and she’s totally healthy. Probably in better shape than us,” Phil continued. I laughed, as sadly, it was probably true, and she doesn’t even crawl yet.   
“I’m sure that all of you are screaming right now about how very domestic this is,” I said to the camera. “But Phil and I couldn’t be happier. And, because of our new family, we’ve made a pretty big decision,” I began. “I’m putting an end to danisnotonfire with this video.”  
“I’m also ending AmazingPhil, with one last upload coming very soon after this is uploaded. And I think you guys will enjoy it, it’ll be kind of a ‘best of’ reel for AmazingPhil. It took, like, a full month to edit.”  
“But, this will not be the last that you’ll see us on YouTube,” I continued, “because we still want to document our lives, now that we’re officially a family. So, we’re starting a new channel, called, appropriately, DanAndPhilVLOGS, and we’re gonna track our life as a family for a little while. So the Phandom, you all can finally have your domestic fantasies fulfilled.”  
“Just the domestic ones, though.” Phil chuckled.   
“Yeah, no sex tapes for Dan and Phil,” I laughed.   
“Dan! Don’t say that in front of the baby.”  
“Teagan can’t understand that. It’s not like she’s gonna remember that.”  
“I guess,” Phil sighed, exasperated.   
“Well, I guess we’ll see you guys later,” I said, looking back at the camera.   
“Bye, guys!” Phil said, putting his hand over the camera lense. He pressed the off button and turned to me.  
“God, she smells. I didn’t think I’d be able to do that take without gagging.” I passed the baby to Phil, full diaper and all.   
“Yeah, we need to change her. I didn’t take the parenting classes seriously when they talked about how often you have to change diapers…” Phil laughed to himself, making his way to the changing table with Teagan. “Dan, can you post the video quickly while I get Teagan ready for bed?”  
“Sure thing, Philly,” I laughed, getting off of our (somehow still intact) couch and kissing Phil on the cheek. “Be back in fifteen.”   
Taking the camera off the couch, I went to my old bedroom (which we now called the guest room) and put the SD card into the computer. After uploading the video, which I titled “MEET TEAGAN + IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT”, I closed out of google chrome and returned to the lounge to find a now clean Teagan and a much less frazzled Phil.   
“I suppose she ought to go to bed now,” Phil said as I came in.   
“Yeah, it’s what, 7:45? She ought to.”  
“God, I can’t believe we’re parents.” Phil looked at Teagan, who was beginning to fall asleep again. “We’ve dreamed of this for so long…”  
“It only took us five years after getting married,” I laughed. “Let’s put T-bag to bed and get some rest ourselves.”  
“Dan, we aren’t calling the baby T-bag.” Phil smiled, a bit of his tongue poking out in between his teeth. “You’ve got to stop calling her that.”  
“Never, Phil,” I chuckled. “C’mon, though, we probably should put Teagan in her crib.”  
We took the short walk to our bedroom, Phil carrying little Teagan in his arms. She was particularly larger than some of the children that we saw leaving the centre. That combined with her messy dark hair, she definitely looked like Phil and I’s biological child. Hopefully she’s a bit less clumsy than her sim predecessor.   
“Goodnight, Tea,” Phil said, putting her in the wicker crib Louise passed down to us. Darcy was now twelve, and had no need whatsoever for it.   
“Daddy and papa love you, Tea,” I said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. “We love you so very much.”   
“We should give her a goodnight song,” Phil said. “Maybe something that we listened to when we first met. This is what we both dreamed of for a long time…”  
I stared at Phil. “Yes, Phil. I definitely think that we should sing the baby a song that we listened to in university. I think ‘Chop Suey’ would be great. Oh, maybe ‘Micro Cuts’? That would be perfect!”  
“No, Dan,” Phil said, once again smiling with a bit of tongue poking out through his teeth. “I mean something nice. There’s gotta be a Muse song somewhere.”  
“One that isn’t about an oppressive government or questioning the universe? Hm…” I paused, thinking. “Invincible. That one’s happy, right? There’s no one like you in the universe, yadda yadda yadda?”  
“Perfect,” Phil smiled. “Invincible.”  
“Follow through, make your dreams come true…” I softly sang to Teagan. She yawned, and closed her eyes. “Don’t give up the fight, you will be alright.”  
I looked at Phil. He was mesmerised by our beautiful baby girl, asleep in her crib.   
“Because there’s no one like you in the universe…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I have a lot of other fanfictions planned, but I have no idea when they'll be written/released, as school is starting to really heat up, and I have 4 AP classes scheduled for next year... ANYWAY, I hope you have a lovely day! And yes, this is the same timeline as Those Were the Days of Our Lives. Check it out if you haven't read it yet, but it isn't quite as... happy as this one. Have a great day/afternoon/night/whatever!! xx Ellie


End file.
